<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tied. by Lady_Talla_Doe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346042">Tied.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe'>Lady_Talla_Doe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>nutvember 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Masturbation, Rope Bondage, Sex Pollen, Young And Rush's Complicated Emotional Feelings, nutvember fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>nutvember fill' rope'<br/>Young ties up Rush and attempts to assault him but regains his senses before things get too far.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicholas Rush/Everett Young</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>nutvember 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tied.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>these nutvember things will be done in their own ficlets because im only gunna do a few fills. no requests! i'm doing whatever i want, sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<hr/><p>“Let me go.” Rush jerked against the rough ropes, glowering up at him.</p><p> He didn’t look scared, not quite – pissed off, maybe, but not scared. Young rubbed his burning eyes, but couldn’t wipe away the sting of the pollen from his skin. He felt so feverish, and the horrible buzzing under his skin was making his temper short.</p><p><em>Well.</em> Shorter than normal. <em>This is Rush, after all</em>.</p><p>He pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a slow breath, as the scientist twisted and thrashed in his bonds, writhing on the ground like a wild animal caught in a trap. The rope held, laced expertly around his body. Young hadn’t meant to use such a suggestive technique, but the muscle memory had kicked in, and he had laid the knots down carefully, systematically. It wasn’t complex, and Rush’s clothes was between him and the rope – likely a good thing, given the rough material it was made from, and how raw his wrists were already from fighting against it.</p><p>It twisted over his thin chest, wound around his ribs, and circled his upper arms, keeping them tight to his body, then crossed behind his back and over his shoulders, tying to the original blindings, a very simply pattern. His hands were bound together in front of him, wrist to wrist, and he lay on his back, legs pinned by Young’s weight as he crouched over him.</p><p>He had regained some of his senses, before he could finish tying him up. But the warmth of Rush, soaking through his clothes into Young’s hands, was like a toxin – the longer he knelt there, pinning his trapped wrists against his chest and holding Rush on his back with on hand, the scientist’s legs twisted and tense between Young’s- the less of that control he had. He didn’t understand why he was doing this, only that it eased the buzz under his skin, soothed the hammering in his skull. The felt better, clearer, but only when his hands were on Rush’s skin.</p><p>He felt mounting horror, when his hands were on Rush’s skin. So he would regain his mind, and stop touching him. Only to loose himself, and begin touching the man again. Young wasn’t even sure how long they had been doing this.</p><p>“Stop talking.” Young mumbled, belatedly realizing he hadn’t answered Rush. God, from this close his eyes seemed like honey, rich and deep, the low light making them glow and Young wanted- he <em>wanted</em>.</p><p>He rocked backward, lifting his hand restraining Rush <em>off</em> his skin, when he realized how <em>hard</em> he was. The cloudy feeling returned quickly, and he groaned.</p><p>How <em>badly</em> he wanted to put his mouth on Rush’s skin, to rip his clothes until he could lick and suck his pale skin- mark him, bite him, do <em>darker</em> things. He could<em> smell</em> him, in a way he was never aware of. The way his sweat smelled, it made his mouth water – he hair, long and filthy, was loose against the ground, and Young wanted to bury his face in it. Breath deep his scent. Hold it in his fist, and tug until he grimaced and bared his throat for Young to- to lick, and suck, and <em>mark</em>, and-</p><p><em>Bury himself deep in him</em>.</p><p>Fuck, he was so hard. His hands had found their way to Rush’s pants, jerking at the belt. It came open easily, and he pulled his worn jeans down, but missed his underware. Frustrated, he released the thick material. His hands felt so clumsy.  The skin of Rush’s belly was <em>soft</em>, warm, and he spread his hands against his hips – he could imagine resting his face there, kissing it, sucking on the skin until Rush mewed with pleasure, so close to somewhere <em>better-</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>~*~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. Fuck!</em>
</p><p>He had to stop him. Something was <em>wrong</em> with the Colonel.  Rush grabbed him by his short hair, and hauled his head back up, as the Colonel made a b-line for exposed stomach. The man hissed, irritated, and he released him quickly, but he was distracted now, scowling blurrily at him. Whatever was wrong with his eyes looked <em>painful</em>, and he wouldn’t be surprised if that was the root of the issue.</p><p>Rush held his hands up, palm out, defensively. He needed to <em>stop</em> this, before it went too far.</p><p> “You’re sick,” he said softly, and Young lurched back farther, freeing his legs. “Please, Colonel. Let me go. I’ll get you help.” Young was shaking his head from side to side, looking confused and frustrated.</p><p>“P-<em>please, Everett,</em>” Rush’s voice cracked as he spoke, fear finally settled its heavy weight in his throat. There was something <em>wrong</em> with the Colonel, and he was too physically powerful for Rush to fight off. Everything had happened so quickly; it had been violent at first, so he had never suspected something was so <em>wrong. </em>His throat was closing with an emotion he wasn’t sure of; resignation? Humiliation? He was afraid of it this went farther, if the Colonel hurt him seriously.</p><p>His pants were puled down, open and loose on his hips, obvious about what Young’s intent had been before he had pulled him off.  Young’s eyes were bloodshot, the skin around them red and irritated, and Young had scratched himself while rubbing at them. Small drops of dried blood speckled his cheeks. He was squinting, like the low light of the room hurt his eyes.</p><p>His weight sat over Rush’s knees, painfully, and his hands never left Rush for long. He couldn’t escape like this.</p><p>His breath stuttered out of him as the Colonel straightened slowly, a determined, if hazy look on his face. Rush flinched back, curling into himself as he tried to escape him, but Young ignored him. With the same look of determination, he pushed a hand under Rush’s shirts to rub along the bare skin of his chest, ignoring his cry for mercy.</p><p>The Colonel’s palm was dry and warm, and it burned like a brand against Rush’s bare skin, his touch firm and invasive.</p><p>“Close your eyes.” The Colonel’s voice was rough, breathless; Rush fearfully squeezed them shut, sure this was the beginning of something terrible. But no hands made further moves on his clothing, and the hand on his chest stayed where it was – hot and heavy, but resting flat palmed on his sternum. Still too intimate, but nowhere near where he had expected it to go.</p><p>After a moment, he risked it, and cracked his eyes open, looking through his lashes.</p><p>He couldn’t immediately tell what was happening.</p><p>Young was hunched forward, face flushed, eyes narrowed. He scowled when he saw Rush looking, but didn’t stop; his free arm was moving rapidly, jerking, and Rush’s eyes widened as he realized what was happening. His eyes dropped, and he could see the flushed head of Young’s cock bobbing in and out of his fist, half hidden by the shadow of his body. His eyes darted back to find Young’s on his face, expression hungry.</p><p>“Colonel-” He started, panicked, and the man groaned, biting his lip with a look of frustration.</p><p>“Stop talking, for fuck sake. I’m trying not to rape you.” He bit the words out, sounded so bitterly resentful.</p><p>Like <em>of course</em> Rush would fight him on this. <em>Of course</em> Rush would make this impossible situation <em>harder</em>.</p><p>Rush bit his own lip, stomach twisting in discomfort. He could hear the sound of him masturbating, flushed scarlet despite his fear. Young kept his eyes on Rush now, watched his face, so Rush couldn’t look away. He could feel the motions of his body, every stutter of pleasure as the Colonel touched himself, hand moving fast over his own cock, eyes locked with Rush’s.</p><p>“Don’t want to hurt you,” Young whispered softly, and his voice was so soft, so earnest, that the splash of hot semen as Young came caught Rush by surprise. He flinched, eyes large and wild.  It was hot, and wet. He licked his lips reflexively to lick away what had landed there, and the Colonel groaned, low and deep in his chest. Rush shivered.</p><p><em>He came from looking at you</em>.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Slowly, Young withdrew his hand from under Rush’s shirt, and after a moment’s hesitation, wiped the drop of cum off his chin with his thumb. The moment hung in the air, and Rush could see the way his eyes were still bloodshot, that he was still fighting it.</p><p>With visible effort, Colonel Young pulled himself away. He reached for the radio on the floor, twisting to TJ’s channel.</p><p>“TJ, there’s a medical emergency.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>